


lost poem and Bound

by Natashasolten



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashasolten/pseuds/Natashasolten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 Poems Inspired by the books Captive Prince and Prince's Gambit: lost poem and Bound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost poem and Bound

lost poem

(found on parchment crumpled in a Veretian gutter)

 

the wall of sky  
even that  
vast and flame-colored  
cannot contain you

I put my mark on you, Prince Killer  
brother slayer  
enemy cruel  
too many scars on your back to count

still your beauty  
knots my throat  
my rage at you useless as anger at the wind

in barbaric Akielos they make beautiful boys  
into slaves

here in Vere  
despite your dark and gentle eyes  
despite your penchant for heroics  
we are bound by revenge and grief  
to brothers and uncles and kings

I might have been yours  
in another time and place  
where you would not misunderstand me  
where you would not despise me

it is rage but it is also something else  
that makes me say  
_slave, come here, undress me_

*

Bound

bound in cuffs at wrist and throat  
bound in gold  
bright as the crown prince’s hair

bound under blue sky I cannot reach  
bound by sapphire  
pale as the crown prince’s eyes

bound by keening wind  
bound by strange lands  
cold as the crown prince’s voice

bound by a secret I dare not speak  
bound by sorrow  
tender as the crown prince’s skin

bound by a heart that claws my chest  
bound by desire  
warm as the crown prince’s breath

bound by my future  
bound by his kiss  
captive of the crown prince’s soul

**Author's Note:**

> My fan pen name is Natasha Solten, but I also write original poetry, short stories and male/male romance under the name Wendy Rathbone. All my novels and poetry books can be found on Amazon. A huge "thank you" to all readers.


End file.
